


Leisurely Journey

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [69]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Asgard (Marvel), Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Happy, Horseback Riding, M/M, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Prince Loki (Marvel), Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Unspecified Setting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: A visit to Asgard is a lot nicer than Tony anticipates.





	Leisurely Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Just some pure fluff.

“And this is where I once performed a trick that gave the street the illusion of a river,” Loki explained, his voice soft and relaxed. Tony smiled and leant back further against Loki’s chest, listening to his lover recount the tricks of his youth.

Honestly, when Loki had asked Tony to join him for a trip to Asgard, he’d been dubious. 

When Loki had quietly requested, three days into their visit, that Tony go riding with him through the town, he’d shrugged and agreed. When they’d reached the stables and he’d asked about his own horse, Loki had stiffened before glancing at him and requesting again, with more specification that Tony ride _with_ him. He wanted Tony to sit in front of him on the mage's stallion. He wanted everyone to see Tony, and see them _together_.

Tony had been confused, but he could see that this meant something to Loki so he’d stepped in close and kissed his lover and said yes.

Loki had looked shyly thrilled at his response and now, having ridden through most of the streets with him, Tony could see why.

There was a level of deference to Loki as he guided them through the city. He was a prince on a royal horse; he stood out and commanded a degree of respect. He was also loudly declaring their relationship with one arm wrapped around Tony’s waist.

This was, in some small way, Loki’s chance to declare to the populace that Tony was his lover and had chosen him in turn. He was being presented as Loki’s coveted and adored spouse, and with every person who saw them and their easy affection--Tony’s _trust_ in Loki--the mage became more affectionate and happier. Loki started kissing Tony’s temple and cheek, moving the hand that usually rested on Tony’s side to cover one of Tony’s hands and squeeze it or link their fingers.

Loki was all but glowing and it warmed Tony's heart. It was why he encouraged more of Loki's stories and relaxed completely into Loki’s hold and direction. Loki’s chest was a warm, firm weight against his back and his voice was a soft, pleased rumble against his ear.

Tony knew that Loki still cared about his family, Asgard, and his status as a prince. Tony knew that this public display and their visit to the planet was important to him. It was why Tony ignored his numb ass, his slightly chaffed thighs and the sweat forming by the weight of the Asgardian clothes he was wearing. He focused instead on Loki’s radiating happiness and the latest mischievous story.

When it finished, Tony turned to better see his lover and smiled at the soft pleasure on every line of his face. He shifted enough to place a gentle kiss on Loki’s jaw before saying, “I love hearing about your magic.”

The look Loki sent him was filled with adoration and Loki’s fingers found his own, linking them once more. “I love telling you my tales.”

“Then tell me another one,” Tony requested, turning to better slot himself against Loki as the mage turned them down another street and more people noticed them and either curtseyed or bowed.

Tony could feel Loki’s eyes on him rather than the dozens of people eyeing them with curiosity and surprise. He had every ounce of Loki’s focus that wasn’t dedicated to steering his stallion. “There was a time when I animated some trees from the forest...”

Tony smiled as he listened to his lover’s smooth, cultured voice. He was barely aware of the new Asgardian buildings they were passing. Tony was too busy listening to his lover voice and the way it sounded so soft, content and _happy_.


End file.
